


如果遇到了另一个时空的自己

by lxyyxl



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxyyxl/pseuds/lxyyxl





	如果遇到了另一个时空的自己

Akira正在自己的房间内整理会议所要用的文件，突然空气中传来一阵不易察觉的波动，军人的本能让他迅速地向后转身并挥动自己的随身佩剑，按照以往的经验，再顺势往前迈一小步之后锋利的剑刃便可以轻易地割开入侵者的喉咙。然而，在那看清来人的千分之一秒，Akira硬生生地停下了剑的攻势，饶是如此的，剑锋还是在对方白`皙的脖颈上留下一道浅浅的血痕。

Akira：……

那是一张与他一模一样的脸，不，他的意识深处告诉他那就是他本人。但那又与他对自己的认识不同：因常年不见阳光而变得白`皙细嫩的皮肤，宽松的白衬衣下隐隐约约透露出的放｀荡痕迹甚至在那裸露的修长双腿上也暧昧地蔓延着，还有那明明和自己拥有一样五官的脸，眼角眉梢却透出诱惑的风情。看着对面的自己伸出艳红的舌暧昧地舔了舔他饱满的双唇，无来由地Akira感到自己的脸似乎有点热。

“啊……你也是Akira呢。”对面的Akira似乎也对目前诡异的情况感到吃惊，但仅仅过了一两秒，他便无所谓地笑了，“那么……你也要过来试试吗？和自己的感觉一定很不错呢。”

“什……”Akira诧异的话语还没说完，对方便将白`皙的双手环了上来，下意识地，Akira放开了自己的武器，紧接着便被对方顺势推到在了地上。

“你放开……”

“Akira，这是你为我的表演吗？”。突然，Shiki的声音从身后传来，Akira一扭头才发现，Shiki不知何时站在了门边，地毯良好的隔音效果和刚才的混乱让他一时忽视了外界的变化。

“总帅，请让我解释……”辩解的话语脱口而出，Akira慌乱地想要起身，然而却被骑在身上看似柔弱的“自己”压制得难以动弹，他的军服和外套以及内里的衬衣都被扯开了一点，露出了里面一小片肌肤及锁骨，他对上Shiki看向他的赤瞳，似乎有无数的话想要辩解，却又一时无言。

“Shiki也在呢，那么……一起来吧。”骑在上面的Akira看到shiki的脸后却不像穿军服的Akira那样紧张，他大胆地向拥有最高权势的男人发出让人无法拒绝的诱惑的邀请。

Shiki不置可否，走向躺在地上的Akira的身后，将他的上半身扶起来，然而却并不是帮他摆脱骑在他身上的Akira的桎梏，反而是将他的衣服褪至手肘处，并将他的双手反折在身后，衣服的缠绕及对Shiki本能的服从让Akira无法做出反抗的动作。前胸及腹部被暴露在了在场两人的视线下，羞耻感让Akira的脸一片灼热，胸前的两点也开始微微挺立。

Shiki从后面伸出一只手，以占有欲的姿态放肆地抚摸着Akira的胸膛，像不可一世的君主检查着自己的占有物，手指霸道地捻动着胸前的一点，将它蹂躏得更加充血红肿，可怜兮兮地任人采撷。

而骑在军服Akira上方的Akira则低头含住另一边的乳首，作为同一个人，Akira最清楚“自己”的敏感带在哪里，并如何让“自己”陷入更疯狂的境地，在湿润的口腔中，舌头一时暧昧地缠绕乳首，一时又以其舌尖按压。Akira还时不时地轻咬对方乳首的同时将头微微后仰，给予对方轻微的痛感。

“啊……”胸前两处给予的截然不同的触感及同样的让人不由地想沉迷的快感，让Akira不可抑制地漏出了一声混杂着羞耻与快乐的呻吟，他下意识地咬紧了牙关，双腿也轻微地抽动了下，似乎依然想用最后的意志逃离这让人喘不过气的境地。

然而这时Shiki的另一只手却抚上了他的唇，并不由分说地将手指挤了进去，捉起他藏在齿列后面的舌玩弄着。“叫出来。”命令式的话语从背后响起，Akira的身体无可奈何地遵循着它真正主人的命令，喉咙深处的呻吟再也没有了禁锢，低低的、沙哑的呻吟违背着意识从口中溢出，清晰地撩动着在场每个人的耳膜。与此同时，露出淫靡面容的Akira也将身下人的军裤连同内裤一齐脱下，露出了Akira半硬的性｀器。

“不要紧张，这很舒服，这会让你感到快乐，并让你痴迷。”Akira一手摸着身下人的脸，另一只手撸动着对方的性｀器，注视对方因情｀欲和羞耻而被烧得通红的脸及似乎泛着一层水光的双眼安慰道。恰在此时，Shiki的手指从穿着军服的Akira的口中退了出来，因为被长时间玩弄，抑制不住的涎水将Akira的唇弄得一片水光，诱惑着他人对他索取更多，骑在上面的Akira便干脆将自己的唇向“自己”印了上去。

“唔！！……”过大的冲击让Akira瞪大了双眼，下意识地想要转头看向Shiki，然而他的头却被面前的Akira给用双手禁锢住，而身后的Shiki则不声不响地接手了之前淫靡Akira的工作，替Akira抚慰起了他的性｀器。Shiki的手不停地拉扯着Akira的脐环，同时用手上的薄茧摩擦过柱身给其带来一阵刺痒，快感化作鞭子狠狠地抽击着Akira的全身，身体自觉地回忆起了之前和Shiki的无数场情事和对他的服从，腰部开始泛起了熟悉的酸麻。

“和自己玩让你这么舒服么……”Shiki咬着Akira的耳尖，将嘲笑的话语吹进对方耳道深处。“唔……唔……”听到这话Akira急切地想要辩驳着，然而现实却是他眼角发红，被迫地接受着自己与“自己”的舌吻。明明是一模一样的身体，舌头应该也是一样的，然而Akira却在骑在自己上方的Akira的攻势下被弄得狼狈不堪，湿滑的舌头相互缠绕，被对方轻佻地扫过口腔内的每一寸领地，并和对方相互交换着唾液。

Shiki感到手上的性｀器已经达到快要爆发状态，透明的液体不断从顶端的裂缝滑落，将Shiki的手掌也弄得一片的湿滑，柱身上的血管鼓胀着，一切都在说明，只要还要一点，只要再给予一点点刺激，性｀器的主人便会攀上高｀潮。然而Shiki却在此时残忍地用拇指堵住了顶端的裂口，快感被强行地遏制让Akira下意识地弓起了背，然而这却一点都得不到始作俑者的一点怜惜。Shiki用手拍了拍淫靡Akira的臀｀部，黏湿的液体也顺势留在了对方身上。Akira意会到对方意识，终于松开了身下Akira的唇，在Akira一边咳嗽一边调整着自己的呼吸时，扶着对方的性｀器慢慢地将其送入自己的体内。

“唔……嗯啊……”和穿军服的Akira的呻吟不同，Akira毫不犹豫地将自己的满足与快乐大声地表现了出来，尾音放｀荡而又勾人。穿军服的Akira感到自己的性｀器被对方高热而紧窒的甬道包裹着，从未有过的体验让他无措，看着对方和自己完全相同的脸露出如此艳丽而撩人的表情,Akira被一股背德的负罪感缠绕着，然而同时本能却让他想要将自己送入那具身体的更深处

在Akira被欲｀望所煎熬时，上方的Akira却突然向后倒去，柔韧的腰身让他轻而易举地做出了这个动作。与此同时，Shiki则将Akira向前推，双手被缚导致身体难以控制平衡让Akira差点扑倒在“自己”身上，索性Shiki及时地从背后揽住他的腰身让他站稳，然而及时如此，Shiki却依然没有解开对Akira的束缚，他让Akira半跪着，帮助对方再次将性｀器捅入躺在地上的Akira的体内，而地上的Akira则自觉地用修长的双腿夹住了Akira的腰身，并将自己的身体毫无保留地展现在在场的每一个人的面前。

Shiki握着Akira的腰身，帮助对方一次次地将性｀器插入抽出，而他则将之前Akira自己溢出来的液体涂抹在对方的穴｀口，并尝试着用手指插入、拓开。Akira食髓知味的身体早已清楚地知道将要受到的对待，甬道顺从地包裹吮`吸着入侵的手指，向其主人发出无言的邀请。

在感受到时机差不多之后，Shiki将手指拔出并将性｀器插入Akira的体内，来不及闭合的穴｀口尚还未感到空虚便得到了全力的满足。“总帅……shiki……啊！”在得到熟悉的对待后，Akira终于发出了今晚第一声完完全全发自内心的满足的呻吟，借由Shiki的动作Akira的身体也向前倾，将性｀器狠狠地撞向躺在地上的Akra的敏感点上，地上的Akira浪荡地呻吟着，同一种声音，却是两种不同诱人的风情。


End file.
